British Armed Forces
|locations = United Kingdom |affiliation = United Kingdom |movie = The Incredible Hulk Captain America: The First Avenger Thor: The Dark World Captain America: Civil War Black Panther (mentioned) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Captain America: First Vengeance Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |status = Active}} The British Armed Forces are the military forces of the United Kingdom and one of the oldest Earth militaries currently in existence. History World War II ]] In 1939, World War II broke out in Europe, causing immediate conflict between the armed forces of Nazi Germany and the United Kingdom. When the war began, Edwin Jarvis, an aide to a British general, had to forge the general's signature on a letter of transit to ensure the safety of Ana, a girl of Jewish descent, from the Nazis. The scandal that ensued caused the accusation of treason for Jarvis and his dishonorable discharge from the Army.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Meanwhile, the British forces had to fight against the seemingly unstoppable war machine of Nazi Germany on the battlefields of Europe and North Africa. However, in 1942, the British Army managed to defeat the Axis troops in the battle of El Alamein. At the same time, Royal Navy ships had sunk 300 Axis ships.[[:File:News 2.PNG|'The Brooklyn Journal' - British Hold El Alamein]] .]] By October 1943, Allied soldiers of many nationalities, including British, who had been captured by the Germans were sent to work at the weapons facility run by HYDRA in Austria. Once there, they were separated by nationality, because the officer in charge of the facility, Colonel Lohmer, believed that would cause conflict among the prisoners.Captain America: First Vengeance Those prisoners were liberated when Captain America infiltrated the facility in November 1943.Captain America: The First Avenger By April 1945, the German forces were suffering defeats on almost all battlefields of Europe. Around the time of Adolf Hitler's death, the British forces led by Field Marshal managed to liberate most of Denmark from German rule.[[:File:News 4.jpg|'Daily Mail' - Surrender begins on three fronts]] 21st Century ]] Emil Blonsky had joined the and was swiftly promoted to the rank of Captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to Colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Despite reaching the age of 39, Blonsky refused to allow his body to slow down, and continued to be considered one of the most formidable fighters in the Armed Forces. His career would come to an end in 2010, when he was loaned to serve as field leader of the Strategic Operations Command Center before transforming into the Abomination.The Incredible Hulk .]] By November 2013, the intervened during the Battle of Greenwich, scrambling two s to fire on the Ark. However, the jets were drawn in by the portals created by the Convergence, transporting them to Vanaheim. The jets were returned safely to Earth once the Convergence ended.Thor: The Dark World Members Paraphernalia Weapons The British Armed Forces has state-of-the-art high-tech weaponry at their disposal. *Pistols and Handguns :: - Used during World War II. :: - Used during World War II. :: - Used during World War II. *Submachine Guns :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. Vehicles Air Force * Behind the Scenes *A Royal Marines Commando, Billy Budd, served as a military adviser during the filming of Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:British Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces